


A Sure Thing

by TruebornAlpha



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Affection, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: On a morning Nicky went into town, Joe set aside blueberries and Greek yogurt, and dug through their stocks for good wine. He tossed fresh greens that they hadn’t yet managed to grow, chilled some water with mint and lemon, and made halloumi sandwiches with the right amount of basil, then added the wrong amount to his husband's.Joe has no reason not to. He sets a picnic for Nicky.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 42
Kudos: 193





	A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Old Guard Kink Meme prompt [HERE.](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2998.html?thread=827318#cmt827318)

They were barely in Namur, ostensibly to wash England out of their mouths and wait for a mission that would take them further east, but Copley hadn't called and no one wanted to be the first to pick up the phone.

They found equilibrium over long days and long nights, in a safe house that had all the modern amenities of the 20th century. Nile was learning to drive on the other side of the road, under Andy's tutelage because most of them still viewed death as a very complicated detour, and Nile didn't know what she was getting into. On the second day, Nicky trudged out back armed with only a trowel and his determination, intent on reviving the vegetable garden he somehow managed to kill more with his attention than he did with neglect.

They didn't talk about Booker, but it felt more like acceptance than denial.

Joe broke out their radio, and his copy of Muqaddimah because he wanted to feel sad while eating the Belgian pralines Andy kept trying to save for later, and in his defense, Joe always ate them _later._ Titanic would work, too, but he liked movies best when it rained.

But they were good. For a while, they might even have been great. That might have been what inspired him. On a morning Nicky went into town, Joe set aside blueberries and Greek yogurt, and dug through their stocks for good wine. He tossed fresh greens that they hadn’t yet managed to grow on their own, chilled some water with mint and lemon, and made halloumi sandwiches with the right amount of basil, then added the wrong amount to his husband's.

There was more to take care of and he hummed while he worked. He waited until Nile and Andy took off before stealing the rest of their pralines. Then he just needed the guest of honor.

He figured he ought to seduce Nicolo first.

Not that he worried much about it, he thought with what in a lesser man would have been smugness. It never was very difficult, though he always made sure to put the effort in anyways.

He undid the top button of his shirt and paused, catching his reflection in the worn mirror in the hallway. Then, as he heard Nicky pull into the driveway, he undid the second button. No sense in taking chances.

He positioned himself against the wall, draped seductively like one of those alluring Greek statues Nicky always seemed to enjoy in the museum. The door opened and he put on his best husky voice.

 _"Ciao,_ Nicolo." He purred.

Nicky didn't even stop. He shoved a cardboard box into Joe's arms and readjusted the a second one to carry it better, elbowing his way into the house. "Ciao, you'll never guess what I found. There was a used book sale at the church down the street to raise money, I couldn't pass up the chance. I haven't read half of these, help me carry them in?"

Okay, project Seduce Nicky maybe needed a little more work.

"Nicky-" Fuck, these were heavy. Joe adjusted his grip, scowling at the back of his dearly beloved's head. "How many did you get?" A beat, and then, "What are you doing with the half you already read?"

"Hm?" Nicky waved him off, already in the kitchen. "Three?"

"Three books?"

"Boxes." He drank juice from the carton because Nile wasn't there to stop him. "You'll want to read those."

Joe only rolled his eyes a little, but he shook his head, and already set about picking up the rest. HamdullAllah the third one was only three quarters of the way empty.

"And when am I supposed to do that? We don't know how much longer we'll be in the country." He called at the house. He didn't see Nicky but he heard him be a smart mouth.

"Maybe you can stick to reading the Notebook only twice this week?"

Joe made sure to drop the second box hard.

By the time he was on his third, Nicky was standing on the porch. Joe tipped him an exaggerated bow in exchange for a smile, only too happy to surrender his burden. Now he could get back to-

"Actually." Nicky cleared his throat. "Could you move them into sitting room? Andy won't like if we leave them so close to the door."

Joe raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he bent to pick up the boxes and hefted them up, carrying them into the other room. Nicky trailed behind to supervise as he dropped the books with a little less care beside the couch.

"Hmmm, you know, maybe we should put them in the front room for now since we barely use it? I wouldn't want anyone to trip on anything." Nicolo said in his calm, thoughtful way.

Joe squinted at him a little, knowing his partner too well. "Seriously?"

"I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

He seemed so sincere and his Nicky always did care so much. He was a gentle soul who dedicated himself to protecting others and Joe loved him for it, even when it meant moving heavy boxes all around the house. With a sigh, he bent over again to pick it up.

Nicky made a soft sound of approval and Joe snapped upright. "I knew it! You were just doing this for the view!"

His partner put a hand to his chest and looked shocked at the accusation.

Joe blustered and squawked, full of self-righteous indignation because he hadn't noticed earlier. "You were ogling me, Nicky!"

"Respectfully."

Bastard still hadn't taken his hand away, but his eyes narrowed, focusing on something like he was trying to decide if he ought to weed it or not. Joe crossed his arms over his chest. Nicky sounded disappointed.

"You looked like you wanted to be ogled."

"Nicolò," Joe huffed, adding an extra syllable at the end. It was the first show of annoyance all morning, and Nicky didn't take pity, per se, but he let his husband keep his shirt open. "I'm trying to woo you."

"You don't have to do that." Nicky said, but he was already smiling.

Joe scoffed. "I know, but I want to."

Nicky was not above farting in the middle of one of Joe's grandiose speeches, just like Joe wasn't above elbowing him in the kidney when there was only one hazelnut creamer left in the pantry, but there was a sincerity to this that made Joe's knees weak. Also he'd brought out a blanket and everything, it was _serious._

Nicky made a gesture that could only mean go on. "Should I take off my shirt?"

Joe stopped and gave that question the full consideration that it deserved, weighing all of the pros and cons. He knew what he wanted, but that would derail a carefully planned afternoon and he had set his mind on a little romance. "Obviously yes, but you may as well keep it on for now." He said a little mournfully.

"I appreciate your brave sacrifice." Nicky said seriously.

"And you're an ass." He dropped a kiss to Nicky's cheek, even more fond than when he started.

"I am always here to support you, my love. Please do go on with the wooing."

"Thank you." Joe was ever gracious. "Now that I've done carrying things for you, let's move on to the next part. I've prepared a feast for you, though you are, as the kids are saying, a snack."

"Nile taught you that, didn't she?"

"She absolutely did."

"I will endeavor to be ah, a main course then." Nicky smiled, nudging his head against Joe's, and all Joe could do was laugh. He started towards the kitchen, but Joe stopped him before he got farther than the fridge. He pulled out the plastic containers, then a bottle of wine out of the freezer that earned Nicky's appreciation. A other half of a freshly baked loaf improved that to approval.

"Do you need a bag for the trip?" Nicky asked.

"No, we're not going far."

At all.

They walked out into the porch, then Joe nudged Nicky’s hip, and lead him around back.

Beside the tiny vegetable garden, a blanket had been spread out, with a sprig of wildflowers in an empty bottle in the center, and one of the MP3 players they kept forgetting to charge. Nicky let out a soft noise, that only his partner knew to read as surprise.

Joe used one of the large garden cushions as a tray to carry everything over, and set down each dish one by one. They would drink wine straight from the bottle.

"It's a nice day. Perhaps it'll be good for them." Joe said, gesturing to the vegetable patch. He didn't think he'd ever seen plants look so sad before. Nicky exhaled noisily.

"I'm trying, okay, it's just-"

"I just don't know why you're so cruel to the tomatoes. They're the nicest thing to ever happen to Italy."

Nicky looked like he wanted to launch into an extremely passionate lecture about how incredibly wrong Joe was and how he should know all the specifics about just how wrong he really was, but instead, he took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Without a fuss, he took a seat at the corner of the blanket, and reached for the flowers. They were freshly plucked. Joe wondered if Nicky would notice. "You are lucky that I love you."

"On that, I most heartily agree." Joe teased, bullying himself into Nicky's space. Smooth jazz started to play, the English woman with the grainy contralto. When Nicky settled on the cushion, Joe settled his head on his lap, and won himself a sweet smile for his trouble. "I am incredibly lucky that you love me and I make sure to say my thanks for it every day."

"Hm."

Nicky didn't have to say a word, Joe said enough for both of them, but Joe could see from the way his partner flushed just slightly that he'd done an excellent job with the wooing. "Why today?" Nicky asked, as they unwrapped the sandwiches and started too soon on the stolen pralines they both knew Andy was going to remember sooner than later. "Am I missing something?"

"No." Joe shrugged, the movement half-turned into Nicky's thigh. Nicky grabbed the bowl of blueberries and put it on his belly, in easy reach of both of them. Nicky stole one before he could. Joe swatted his hand away threateningly. Nicky ignored the threat, like the daredevil he was, and Joe's heart felt too big for his chest. The sun cut through the canopy, framing Nicky's hair in a halo of spun gold, and for a moment, all he could do was stare. Nicky's eyes were very bright like this.

"I just missed you."

"Well you have me." Nicky stopped moving, turned to smile at him. He carded his long fingers through Joe's curls, something impossibly gentle in his expression.

Joe beamed brightly. "So did I succeed?"

Nicky laughed and leaned in for the kiss. "Consider me woo'd."

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title, Picky Nicky, because we think we're funny like that, and they deserve good things!
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction
> 
> These authors reply to comments.
> 
> You can find Dans [here.](http://itdans.tumblr.com/)  
> Rune's tumblr is [here](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com/) and our joint twitter is [here.](http://twitter.com/runicscribbles)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed! Come say hello. :)


End file.
